Wang Yao y la fábrica del invierno
by Jazzita
Summary: Cuando Wang Yao abrió aquél chocolate, nunca se imaginó que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar a partir de ese momento: Conocería a la gran fábrica "Vodka" y una serie de personas tan peculiares.
1. El boleto dorado

**Wang Yao y la fábrica del invierno**

**Capítulo uno: El boleto dorado**

**Disclaimer: Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, ni siquiera Veneciano *meso* *meso*  
**

_Notas: El diccionario de este capítulo está al final_**  
**

* * *

"_El día de hoy, oficialmente, se han lanzado los cinco boletos dorados que están extendidos por todo el mundo que el señor Iván __Braginski__ ha pedido poner en ciertas barras de su exquisito chocolate. Todos los ganadores del cupón dorado tendrán la oportunidad de conocer la fábrica de Iván a través de un recorrido dado por él mismo. _

_Y ahí el anuncio dado. Recuerda que tú puedes ser el ganador de alguno de esos cupones, así que… ¡atento!"_

-Qué tonterías…-dijo por lo bajo el líder de aquella familia.

-¡No son tonterías Yao!, con sólo ver en la televisión aquella fábrica, ¡se ve que es genial

-¡Háganle caso a lo que dice la reina de la casa! –bufó el más pequeño, pero, por supuesto, no menos importante, recién llegado con una pequeña bolsita negra.

- ¡Siéntate ya Yong Soo! –gritó el chino sumamente molesto ante las actitudes de malcriadez de el Coreano, como todos los días.

Y así se vivía un día más durante el almuerzo en casa de la familia asiática. Wang Yao, era un hombre con una gran edad, aunque casi era un hecho que su apariencia podía hacer engañar a cualquiera. Por otra parte, era el líder de su hogar, teniendo que alimentar tres bocas más, las de sus hermanos Im Yong Soo y Mei Wan, que siempre le trataban con indiferencia y por último, a Hiang Kiang y Kiku, los únicos miembros de la familia que aún lo respetaban como lo que era: la autoridad.

-¡Yo me preocupo por ti y llegas a estas horas a la casa, haciendo quién sabe qué cosas!, diablos. A veces me pregunto en qué me equivoqué cuando crié a Mei Wan y a ti.

-Ya cálmate viejo, sólo fui a la dulcería por unas barras de chocolate que compre para todos, como postre –sacó las barras de la bolsa, pasándolas lentamente sobre cada uno de los miembros de la casa que estaban sentados en el comedor- ¿quién quiere?

Pero nadie dijo nada.

-Si ustedes se niegan, entonces yo me comeré todos los chocolates para mí solito –advirtió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todos, al escuchar aquellas palabras, se levantaron de su asiento, haciendo escuchar un "¡NO!" coral.

Yong Soo estaba muerto de risa, casi pudo jurar que esas personas a las que tenía como, según Yao "una familia", iban a caer entre sus redes tarde o temprano.

-De acuerdo señores. Aquí tienen su chocolate –decía el Coreano mientras les daba su respectivo dulce a cada uno de ellos.

-Qué generoso Yong, ¿con qué dinero los compraste? –preguntó el Chino más relajado.

-¿Tú de dónde crees? –Preguntó Hiang Kiang al ver que Yong Soo cada vez retrocedía más y más de ellos, dirigiéndose hasta su habitación.

Yao, le tomó importancia a la pregunta, haciéndolo pensar un poco. Si wl coreano no trabaja, pero compró esos chocolates, ¿de dónde pudo obtener tanto dinero para comprar de una marca de golosinas tan prestigiada como esa?

Cuando lo entendió todo, Yong había escapado de nuevo, haciendo crecer el coraje del líder ante las acciones del desenfrenado coreano.

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos en que la comida del día había acabado, por lo que todos siguieron de nuevo hacer sus rutinas diarias que tenían dentro de la casa misma o simplemente, asuntos pendientes de sus trabajos.

Por su parte, Yao no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, ya que estaba durante una gozadora semana de vacaciones, pese que aún seguía con su rol de ser "amo de casa" en la residencia asiática.

Tomó asiento sobre el sillón que se encontraba enfrente de la sala de estar, buscó el control y prendió el televisor con toda la calma del mundo sin que nadie lo interrumpiera, era su momento y de nadie más.

Entre una larga búsqueda de canales, Yao decidió por mirar un canal en el cual daban un especial de una gatita famosa que él adoraba: Hello Kitty, por no que no pudo dejar escapar en voz alta la palabra "¡Linda!"

-¡Hey!, ¡se te olvidó esto idiota! –Era Mei Wan que le lanzaba una de las tantas barras de chocolate que Yong Soo había comprado-. Tan raro como siempre Yao –suspiró mientras se echaba sobre otro de los sillones.

-Gracias, aru –agradeció el chino. Sin despegar los ojos del programa del televisor, abrió la barra de chocolate y lentamente la empezó a partir en pedazos pequeños, dándole algo más duradero a su sentido del gusto.

Mei Wan estaba completamente estática mirando a Yao. Frotó rápidamente sus ojos ya que ellos no lo querían creer, ¿Yao es el elegid…?

-¡YAO! –chilló la Taiwanesa. El sonido fue tan fuerte, que Yao dio un pequeño brinco del susto, perdiendo el control de sus sentidos por un segundo.

…y tan fuerte para que Kiku y Hiang Kiang bajaran las escaleras con caras de preocupación hasta la sala.

-¿Qué pasa Mei Wan? ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el japonés.

-ÉL…ÉL…ÉL…-señaló a Yao, como si fuese un asesino.

Ninguno de los dos recién llegados entendía nada, no miraban nada malo en él, e igualmente, el chino no entendía nada sobre el escándalo que se estaba viviendo.

Kiku miró a Yao una vez más, pero esta vez, lo observó muy a fondo. Pareciese muy seguro de sí mismo, pero a la vez, reflejaba aires de confusión.

-¿Y-Yao-san ha ganado? –Kiku le preguntó a la chica. Ella asintió.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué gané? –dijo mirando a todas partes, en busca de la respuesta a lo que decía el japonés.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! , ¡¿Por qué tuvo que tener el boleto dorado ÉL y no yo?!

-Mei Wan, no llores, en verdad no entiendo nada de lo que me están diciendo, pero si quieres el premio con gusto te lo doy –trataba de animarla para que detuviera su llanto, pero parecía en vano.

-¡No quiero algo que yo no gané! –entre lágrimas en sus ojos, corrió hacia su habitación dejando solos a los chicos, quizá era preferible a que siguiera ante ellos y los golpeara con lo primero que se pudiese encontrar.

-Estará bien señor Yao, ya sabe como es ella…-dijo Hiang Kiang, tratando de calmar un poco la situación de tensión que se vivía para el Chino.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó?, ¿de qué rayos me están hablando, aru?

-Oh, es cierto, Yao-san no está familiarizado con la marca del chocolate, Hiang Kiang san –comentó Kiku, tomando delicadamente el boleto dorado entre sus manos.

-Uhm…verá Yao, usted prácticamente tiene uno de los boletos que acaba de escuchar en la radio hace un par de minutos, por lo que tendrá la fortuna de conocer la fábrica del señor Iván Braginski…-El proveniente de la nación de Hong Kong no pudo terminar su frase a causa de un risa del chino que fácilmente se podía notar la falsedad que se contenía en ella.

-Es broma… ¿no es así?, vamos…no es día de los inocentes en el calendario –Dijo Yao cruzado de brazos.

-No lo es Yao-san…de hecho, esto debería alegrarlo, entre todos los millones de chocolates que Iván "Vodka" está vendiendo, sólo el de usted y cuatro más tienen este boleto dorado –comentó el Japonés-. Tiene que reportarle a la fábrica que usted ya tiene uno de los boletos dorados.

-Es cierto, además, escuché que entre los cinco, habrá un ganador que se llevará el premio especial del señor Iván, calculando e imaginando…quizá ese premio podría sacarnos de la pobreza-dijo el Hongkonés.

Pobreza. Yao había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces aquella palabra interfirió con los planes de él o su familia. No poder comprar cosas materiales que tanto deseaban, era uno de los tantos problemas de la familia, o quizá, la pobreza era el mayor obstáculo que se tenía.

¿Y si Wang Yao lograba conseguir ese premio…? , ¿Podría sacar a su familia de esa situación económica?

-…Supongo que no tengo otra opción –sonrió al ver a los dos chicos esperanzados ante la respuesta del chino.

Minutos más tarde Wang Yao marcó el número telefónico de la fábrica para confirmar que él era uno de los cinco afortunados del boleto dorado. En la llamada, se le dijo con detalle todo lo que debería hacer durante el día de mañana, ya que se empezaría con el tour.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, nadie estaba a su lado.

-Y ellos que se miraban más contentos que yo por esto, aru –dijo por lo bajo fastidiado.

-Wang Yao, ¿qué le dijeron? –era Hiang Kiang de nuevo, recién llegado acompañado de una taza de café.

-¡Hiang Kiang!, tu irás conmigo a esa fábrica, en la llamada me dijeron que necesito a un acompañante y tu eres perfecto, o el mejor para darme consejos de negocios, ¡y la persona que me dirigirá hasta el premio final!

-Oh, vaya…en verdad nunca pasó por mi cabeza conocer eso fábrica también. Supongo que yo tampoco tengo opción ante usted, pese al buen negociante que soy, esa fábrica nos puede hacer una mala jugada, debe de conocer la fama de ese lugar…dicen que es "raro".

-Entiendo Hiang Kiang. Pero, ¿ya se te olvidó una frase conocida? –preguntó Yao.

-No lo recuerdo en estos momentos –El pelinegro se frotó la nuca en señal de pena.

-"¡Hay que apostar para ganar!" –sonrió el Chino, haciendo que Hiang Kiang recordara y sonriera junto con él.

-¡Así es señor Wang Yao! –exclamó el maestro en negociaciones con suma alegría que pocas veces reflejaba.

***

Infernal. Así podría describir el castaño cada vez que su despertador hacía aquél ruido que era más que molesto que casi le daban ganas de aventar el objeto con todas sus fuerzas al suelo.

Abrió sus ojos y recordó que el día de hoy era un día diferente, un día que le esperarían muchas sorpresas y esperaban que fueran para bien. Rápidamente tomó la ropa que eligió la noche anterior y entró al baño para darse una merecida ducha.

Minutos después salió con su ropa ya puesta, ahora dirigiéndose a su tocador para peinar su lacio y suave cabello largo y otros detalles personales que tenía por hacer antes de partir.

Por otro lado, el Hongkonés también había despertado de una manera demasiado "linda" al ser despertado por los gritos de su vecino de habitación: Yong Soo, gritando como loco por quién sabe qué, pero era normal viniendo de él.

Qué ironía.

Horas más tarde desde el primer piso se escuchó un "el desayuno está listo", por lo que todos los demás miembros de la familia bajaron lo más pronto posible. Los primeros en tomar asiento fueron Mei Wan y Im Yong Soo, algo adormilados, como si pareciese que no hubiesen visitado a morfeo la noche anterior y además, vistiendo aún sus pijamas.

-Aquí tienen, chicos –dijo Kiku mientras les servía en la mesa el desayuno tímidamente.

-Gracias Kiku…-comentó la Taiwanesa mientras bostezaba.

Al instante, llegaron los miembros faltantes tomando asiento en la mesa, Hiang Kiang y Wang Yao con una imagen sumamente radiante, que pareciese elegante pero tan casual a la vez, pese a que eran una familia modesta.

La chica se asombró al verlos en ese aspecto, quizá nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlos tan bien.

El japonés también les ofreció sus respectivos desayunos a los dos faltantes y una vez que terminó de darle a toda la familia, tomó su plato y se sentó en la mesa.

-Se ven bien hoy…

-Oh, gracias Kiku –respondió el chino amablemente ante el cumplido mientras disfrutaban de su desayuno.

-¿Im Yong Soo?, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Hiang Kiang al ver al Coreano como estado de zombie.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Yo?, ¡por supuesto que sí! –dijo Yong Soo, haciendo que su rostro cayera sobre el desayuno.

-¿Está durmiendo sobre el desayuno? –preguntó la chica.

Wang Yao puso su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza al ver la situación del coreano. Definitivamente, no tenía remedio.

-¿Por qué esto no me sorprende? –dijo Hiang Kiang con indiferencia.

-No se preocupen, yo lo llevaré a la cama –se ofreció el japonés.

-No, está bien Kiku, tú ponte a comer, yo ya terminé el desayuno y quiero ser útil antes de irme-respondió el chino.

-Gracias, Yao-san.

El líder de la familia tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo del coreano y como dijo, lo llevó hasta la cama de su habitación. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al verlo durmiendo, en verdad cuando estaba en ese estado parecía todo un joven tan inocente, lástima que era lo contrario. Puso una de sus manos, frotando suavemente la cabeza del coreano como muestra de cariño y despedida.

Dio un pequeño suspiro y regreso hasta donde se encontraban todos, en la sala esperando por último a Wang Yao, ya que se acercaba la hora de partir para él y su acompañante hasta la fábrica "Vodka".

Ambos se despidieron de la Taiwanesa –que no le causaba tanta gracia esta partida por lo anterior- y del japonés para empezar a caminar un par de cuadras hacia su destino, ya que ese lugar se encontraba cerca de lo que cualquier persona pudiese imaginar.

El personal de seguridad que estaba encargado de las entradas y salidas de la fábrica les dio la bienvenida al ver que el chino tenía el boleto dorado entre sus manos, haciéndolos pasar al punto de encuentro entre todos los ganadores, que iba desde un rubio de ojos azules hasta un par de italianos con apariencias de tontos y sus peculiares acompañantes.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

Hola!, primero que nada, si haz leído hasta acá, te agradezco mucho, ojalá y me mandes un review !

Esta es la primera vez que hago un fic largo de Hetalia y como se han de dar cuenta esta historia está basada en la película _**"Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate"**_ pero debo aclarar que todo lo que lean, trataré de darle mi toque personal, en otras palabras, no quiero seguir exactamente lo que pasa en la historia original, por lo que esperen una que otra sorpresita.

Sobre el diccionario, creo que también se dieron cuenta, pero aquí todos los que aparecieron en este cap. es la familia "Asiática" , los nombres de cada uno de ellos son:

**Wang Yao = China**

**Hiang Kiang = Hong Kong **_(aww...lo adoro!)_

**Im Yong Soo = Corea**

**Kiku Honda = Japón**

**Mei Wan = Taiwán**

Y Vietnam no la puse porque, no se casi nada de ella.

No considero a este fic como "romántico", pero la pareja principal de la historia es China y el señor "Vodka" Rusia.

Galletas, felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran, por review ¿sí?, muchas gracias!

_**-Jazz**_


	2. Alucinaciones

**Wang Yao y la fábrica del invierno**

**Capítulo dos: Alucinaciones  
**

**Disclaimer: Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, ni siquiera Veneciano *meso* *meso*  
**

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Ni de coña te daré parte del dinero si llego a ganar ese premio! –decía cruelmente un sujeto de cabellos castaño oscuro que tenía un rizo muy peculiar.

-¡Vamos Lovi!, recuerda que el jefe cayó en la pobreza gracias a ti…-respondió con una sonrisa estúpida al otro.

-Tú tienes la suerte de que mi tonto hermano no estaba para que me acompañara en este viaje, confórmense con eso bastardo –finalizó.

-...De acuerdo Lovi, tú ganas.

-¿A qué hora piensa llegar ese sujeto? –preguntó un rubio de ojo azul, al parecer, era otro de los ganadores junto al castaño malhablado y a su hermano que actuaba como niño.

-No sé y ojalá no llegue –dijo por lo bajo su acompañante.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!, ¡cómo lo supuse!, ¡Arthur tiene miedo al señor Vodka! –gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Idiota!, ¡¿cómo te atreves a gritar tal mentira?! –por su acento, se podía notar que era de nacionalidad inglesa y con una mirada asesina hacia el ojiazul, quizá estaba conteniendo su ira.

De repente una música se empezó a escuchar acompañado de un gran espectáculo de muñecos, haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en el lugar guardaran un absoluto silencio, aunque no se sabía si era de miedo o respeto.

Era la melodía típica de la fábrica Vodka. Al final del espectáculo salió un mini asiento de rey en colores rojo con detalles dorados, claro, sin descartar la gran letra "V" que le daba significado al detalle.

-¡Wii!, ¡pero qué hermoso número! -dijo un joven alto, muy alto. Ojos violetas, cabello grisáceo y una vestimenta bastante llamativa y creativa ante los ojos de cualquiera, pareciese el dueño de un circo salvaje en una versión para la fábrica "Vodka".

Todos se quedaron viendo al chico con rareza, por lo que uno de ellos usó la cabeza y preguntó con delicadeza.

-Disculpe, ¿pero quién es usted,aru? –preguntó el Chino.

-Es…Iván Vodka –dijo Hiang Kiang asombrado, raro de él.

El ruso sonrió, al momento en que sacaba de su bolsillo un par de hojas rectangulares pequeñitas donde había apuntado sus notas.

Se puso frente a sus cinco elegidos y leyó con claridad.

-Buenos días jóvenes elegidos. Yo soy Iván Vodka, es un placer tenerlos en este lugar –cambió de hojas- Hoy durante un día entero seré su guía en la fábrica, por lo que pido que me sigan el paso –al termino de su lectura, guardó sus notas mientras todos esperaban que la gran puerta fuera abierta para entrar a la fábrica.

Para su mala suerte, se encontraron con un larguísimo pasillo que pareciera no tener un fin, nadie pareció desanimarse y le siguieron el paso a Vodka.

-¿No quieres saber nuestros nombres bastardo? –Oh, creo que todos sabemos quién había hecho esa pregunta.

-No lo veo necesario –contestó siguiendo con su caminar.

Minutos más tarde, todos llegaron al término del pasillo, encontrándose con una puerta algo pequeña para el gusto de ciertas personas, pero para Iván, estaba perfecta la medida. Éste los invitó a quitarse sus sacos, debido a que en la fábrica hacía mucho calor, pero cuando volteó a verlos de nuevo, ya se le habían adelantado. Toda la ropa invernal que les estorbaba, las dejaron ahí mismo, en el pasillo al igual que el anfitrión.

El ruso le dio "clic" al botón principal y con ello, le dio pasó a la verdadera fábrica.

-Sean bienvenidos a la fábrica de chocolate –les dijo- Tengan cuidado con la fábrica y sus tentaciones niños y recuerden permanecer tranquilos ante todo tipo de situaciones o de lo contrario…-Vodka empezó a poner un rostro sádico que hizo temblar al inglés.

-¿¡QUÉEEE!? –chilló Arthur.

-…De lo contrario no podrán tener ganar el premio final –sonrió inocentemente.

El ojiverde dio un suspiro largo de tranquilidad.

-¿Esa fuente es de chocolate? –preguntó el Hongkonés.

-¡Sí!, me alegra decirles que esta es la primera vez en la historia de la humanidad que se pone una fuente de ese tamaño en una fábrica, ¿a poco no es genial?, y por ese lado –señaló una esquina que parecía lago- ...ahí está parte del Vodka. Les doy diez minutos para que vean todo lo que hay aquí…a propósito, no se sientan avergonzados en tomar algo de este lugar… ¡hasta yo soy comestible!, ¡pero no soy una persona que me deje o sepa bien!

Apenas llegaban a la fábrica y algunos ya sentían haberlo visto todo.

Todos cada equipo seleccionado se separó a ver un poco lo que había ahí.

-¡Mira Toris!, ¡un pony! –dijo Feliks, uno más de los ganadores del boleto dorado, polaco, abrazando al pequeño pony de chocolate- ¿crees que me pueda quedar con él?... ¡es tan lindo!

-No creo que el señor Vodka nos deje que sigamos el recorrido con est…-no terminó su frase cuando ya miraba al otro arriba del caballo- ¡Bájate de ahí!, te puedes lastimar, Feliks.

-Pero él dijo que podríamos tomar lo que queríamos de este lugar, así que yo quiero a mi pony de chocolate –se aferró a la escultura- ¡Arre Pony!

-No me gusta esto...

-¿Por qué el Pony no anda?

-Porque es de chocolate Feliks –dijo con toda la paciencia del mundo, ya que su amigo no era del todo alguien "normal", pero lo quería mucho.

-Ah…-dijo triste.

-Deberías bajar, porque no lo vamos a poder llevar, además es comestible y no creo que aguante mucho.

-¡No vas a comerte a mi pony! –Y después de eso, la escultura se desbarató haciendo caer al polaco.

-¡No llores!, verás que cuando salgamos de aquí iremos a comprar uno real –respondió con dulzura mientras ayudaba a su amigo.

Y así, ambos siguieron con su recorrido.

Cerca de las orillas del río de la gran cascada de chocolate, un americano observando todos los aparentes árboles y plantas que estaban y algo distante, se encontraba el inglés, parecieran que estuvieran molestos aunque no era sorprendente para ninguno de los dos ya que casi era por naturaleza que pelearan todos los días.

-Estúpido Alfred, y aún está viendo esos árboles como si le fuesen a dar una hamburguesa o algo así –murmuró al inglés para sí mismo-. ¡Oye tú! –le gritó al americano, ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir así?

-¡Hasta que ese árbol me de una hamburguesa! –respondió serio.

- ¡Idiota!, ¡cómo crees que un árbol tan ilógico de dulces te va a dar otra cosa más ilógica como una hamburguesa?

-¡NECESITO COMER UNA HAMBURGUESA! –Quitó su estúpida sonrisa y dijo desesperado-, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO VENDEN HAMBURGUESAS AQUÍ?!

-…Creo que todavía no entiendes…-Arthur ya no hallaba en que idioma hablarle- y yo que estaba pensando que eras normal a comparación de ese polaco…-se encogió de brazos, y como ya no tenía caso para él gritarle, hablarle o lo que sea para que Alfred entendiera, decidió sentarse en el pasto… ¡qué también era comestible!

El rubio ojiazul seguía buscando con su mirada a ver si encontraba su comida favorita por alguna parte, pero nunca encontró nada.

-_¿Y si como de aquél árbol de algodón? _–pensó.

Su hambre ya se estaba volviendo más fuerte para que se subiera a él y tomara todo al algodón de azúcar que pudo, echándoselo a su boca.

El sabor hizo que Alfred perdiera fuerza de sus brazos y piernas, cayendo al pasto.

-¡Demasiado empalagoso! –chilló.

Después fue a una calabaza, la abrió y le sacó el jugo.

-¡Qué asco! –dijo el americano.

Y así, Alfred f. Jones recorrió todo el lugar, buscando el sabor ideal.

Arthur para ese entonces ya se había tomado una siesta sobre el pasto.

Nada. Nada. Nada.

El americano no encontró el sabor que buscaba. Se sentó sobre una de las orillas del lago de chocolate.

-¡HAMBURGUESA! –dijo emocionado al ver una hamburguesa sobre el lago.

No lo pensó dos veces y se aventó sobre el chocolate para tomar la hamburguesa.

Cuándo él saltó la hamburguesa ya había desaparecido.

-¡Hey my sweetheart!, ¡¿dónde te metiste?! –Sí, hablaba con la hamburguesa.

Ya era mucho tiempo para que los diez minutos no hubieran pasado, así que casi todas las parejas se reunieron con Vodka de nuevo para seguir con el tour, que ya estaban por el puente, cerca de la cascada.

-¡Oh!, ¿quiénes son esas personas pequeñitas señor Vodka? –preguntó Toris.

-Ellos son los "Oompa Loompa", mis ayudantes, ¿a poco no son tiernos? –Y cómo no, si ellos parecieran personas humanas en versión chibi.

-Aww…sí –dijo Feliks- pero son más lindos los ponys.

-Bien, como les iba diciendo chicos, está cascada fue creada después de que despedí a mis antiguos trabajadores al intentar robar mi receta de mi chocolate con vodka y…-El ruso fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-¡MIREN! ¡LA BALLENA WILLY! –Era Gilbert, otro afortunado ganador y una persona que se autodefinía como "Awesome".

Y como que ni se notó que dijo tan alto que todos voltearon a ver a lo que se refería.

Oh, vaya sorpresa que se encontraron.

El inglés despertó, y lo primero que vio fue también a "Willy".

-¡Idiotaaaa! –gritó Arthur más enfadado que nunca por la escenita.

-¡Hamburguesa! –se zambulló sobre el chocolate para seguir buscando.

-¡No hay ninguna hamburguesa y jamás encontrarás una!, diablos, ¡hoy estás más idiota que nunca!, es una fábrica de Vodka y Chocolate… ¡no otra cosa! –Arthur contestó enfadado.

Pero el americano pareció que no escuchó los comentarios del inglés ya que seguía tan concentrado en buscar esa hamburguesa que según él había visto.

-…Ese chocolate no es para personas humanas –dijo el Ruso.

Pronto se escuchó como empezaba a sonar una melodía mientras los Oompa Loompa, estaban tomando posiciones para bailar o algo así, cosa que ninguno de los invitados entendía.

-¡Wow!, hace mucho que los chibi no cantaban, ¡debería grabar esto con una cámara de video! –dijo Vodka alegre.

-¿Q-Qué van a hacer con él? –preguntó Wang Yao.

-Sólo observa eso de allá –señaló una gran máquina que se encontraba arriba que se empezaba a mover en dirección de Arthur.

-Esa máquina "limpia" los lagos de basura y otras sustancias.

-¡Se lo va a llevar esa cosa, aru! –dijo asustado el Chino.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada para detener esa máquina…le advertí –respondió Vodka con una mirada triste.

La máquina llegó hasta el río donde se encontraba Alfred y todo el chocolate empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, haciendo su rutina de siempre.

El inglés, al ver cómo el objeto arrastraba al americano, trato de estrecharle la mano para que pudiera salvarse pero desafortunadamente no alcanzó.

-¡Te dije que no había hamburguesas aquí! –dijo Arthur al ver cómo Alfred era absorbido por el tubo de la máquina.

Y subió, subió, subió y se atoró.

Los ayudantes chibi empezaban a bailar conforme al ritmo de la canción todos con el mismo paso, y empezaron a cantar.

"_Alfred Jones, Alfred Jones_

_Glotón e idiota eres tú._

_Alfred Jones_

_Intento de héroe._

_Alfred Jones_

_Egocéntrico y vas a pagar alto por el precio._

_Es hora de ir ya,_

_Por ese tubo subirás._

_No temas por lo que vendrá_

_Alfred Jones no sufrirá_

_Alfred Jones no sufrirá_

_Alfred Jones no sufrirá"_

-…Creo que ese chico atoró el tubo de la máquina- dijo Vodka.

-¡Esto demuestra que los americanos son unos imbéciles! –Era el inglés, integrándose de nuevo al grupo exhausto.

-¡Y encima gordos! –rió el Italiano.

-¡El héroe no puede estar aquí! –chilló el americano.

Después del espectáculo de los empleados de Vodka. La máquina se movía hizo un poco más de esfuerzo, haciendo que por fin Alfred ya no siguiera atorado en el tubo. Una vez que todo terminó, la máquina se fue hacia otra habitación.

-Wow…eso sí que fue raro –comentó el español.

-¿A dónde se lo llevaron? –preguntó Arthur con una mirada indiferente.

-Ah, ¿a tu amigo americano?...

-¡No es mi amigo!

-Está en la sala de chocolate.

-¡Ese idiota nunca se fija en nada! –murmuró el Inglés.

El ruso llamó a uno de los empleados y le pidió de favor que llevara al ojiverde hasta la sala de chocolate.

Arthur miró a Vodka con preocupación.

-Tranquilo, seguro está bien –respondió Iván.

El acompañante del americano siguió al chibi hasta aquella habitación.

-…Iremos a otra sala, síganme por favor- Y así, menos una pareja, todos los demás siguieron recorriendo la peculiar fábrica de Vodka.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

Tsk..personalmente odié lo cantaron los OL pero fue lo mejor que me salió. La canción es para dos minutos y fracción pero como tengo imaginación algo pobre, pues la corté xD

A ver..qué más tenía que decirles?...ah, ya me acordé xDU

Yo creo que me van a odiar por que Alfred & Arthur hayan sido mis primeras víctimas pero así es la historia, yo no tengo la culpa de eso y también de que Yao no salió casi nada en este cap xD

También tuve que volver a ver la película porque no me acordaba de algunas cosas, y fue cuando me di cuenta que todo lo que tenía escrito antes estaba medio mal y tuve que volver a hacer todo desde 0, por lo que quizá me tardé un poco (??)

Los cinco elegidos son y sus acompañantes (respectivamente) son:

-Alfred/Arthur

-Gilbert/Roderich

-Feliks/Toris

-Lovino/Antonio

-Wang Yao/Hiang Kiang

Las parejas no están en un orden de eliminación o algo así, tendrán que ver el resto de los caps. para ver que pasa con ellos. Por cierto!, muchas gracias por leer y sus reviews!, paso a responder :3

_**---Respuesta a reviews----**_

**Kasaki: **_Yay!, me alegra mucho eso n_n, espero que te haya gustado este cap (:!_

**Yumeko: **_Gracias por le_er_ (:!, sabes? _**, **_en este capítulo batallé mucho con Iván, porque vaya, nunca había manejado al personaje y pues aparte de esa personalidad única que tiene que a veces no sé que ponerle a los diálogos jaja xD. El IvánxYao será lento pero seguro!_

_**AwesoMegami: **Jajaja sí!, por ustedes lo agregué al fic, ya que antes tenía planeado meter a otros o.o...creo que tendré que estudiar más ese personaje xDD  
_

_**MagicVampireChocolate:** Ya vez, todo se puede !, lo sé, es raro muy raro y echándole ganas para que este fic sea más raro xD, gracias por leer!_

_** Hetare:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario!, espero que te haya gustado este también n_n_

_**Deidi Jeevas:** Jaja, te acabas de levantar cuando me enviaste el review? jaja xD_

_De las parejas, pues ahí arriba ya las puse -excepto que la de YaoxHK no vale, son sólo familia-, sorry, Feli y Lud los tuve que cambiar por Feliks y Toris, quedaban mejor para el papel xD_

_-----_

_Ya saben, galletas, felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencias de como usar a Rusia, etc. por review :3!  
_


End file.
